


C'est La Guerre

by celestialcaptor



Series: Realism Found Through Battles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Original Character(s), Pokemon Journey, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcaptor/pseuds/celestialcaptor
Summary: I do not own Pokemon nor the canon characters used in this story, but I do own the original characters.





	C'est La Guerre

The minimum age needed to embark on a Pokemon journey varies throughout the world. In the very urban and populated regions of Unova and Kalos, the minimum age is fourteen years old. In the tropical and exotic islands of Alola, the minimum age is eleven years old. In the ever-changing climatic regions of Hoenn and Sinnoh, the minimum age is thirteen years old. And the youngest age in the peaceful and picturesque regions of Johto and Kanto, the minimum age to travel in ten years old. Yet, at the age of seventeen years old, Sage was still stuck in her room, left to the entertainment of her phone and studying for her college entrance exams.

Generally, if a child did not want to embark on a Pokémon journey for self-discovery or even just to compete in their regional League to gain fast money from battling, they chose to stay at home and rarely any child chose to stay at home. Even those who finish their first journey only came back during the school year but still disappear the second school ends for the summer. Sage, in particular, was forced to stay at home all year round by her parents who felt that battling would not bring much income to her in the future nor did they trusted her enough to go on an independent trip across Kanto. Her mother and father were immigrants from the Alola region and mainly came to Cerulean City for its influx of jobs in the nineties. They worked from nothing into the upper-middle class, and coming from the old views passed on by their ancestors, they were primarily strict on Sage’s upbringing so that she would have a stable life in Kanto.

“Arceus Marina, how are you studying for KantoU admissions? This is literally like your fourth go around over Kanto,” Sage probed through her phone screen. Marina was one of the few friends that still kept in touch with Sage through their travels during the summer. She was video chatting on her Lapras on the moonlit shores of Cinnabar, which was a rough juxtaposition from the visual of Sage sprawled over her huge Slowpoke doll on her bed.

“As they say in Kalos, c’est la guerre.” Marina simply responded as her Lapras trumpeted as if she understood her master. She was currently pursuing a research opportunity given by the Pewter Institute of Science that brought her around Kanto a fourth time to study and document areas of Kanto that have dealt with natural and artificial disasters. She only had to research the volcanic eruption on Cinnabar and find a way to rapidly level up her Pokemon to an apt level to enter the Power Plant on Route Ten before the end of the summer.

“What does that even mean?”

“It is what it is. You should’ve come with me.”

“You know they would’ve said no.”

“Just spitting out suggestions here, but I would’ve challenged them to a battle.”  


“Yeah, with your three badges and our Kommo-o and Lurantis that’s been in our family PC for years.”  


“I thought you didn’t have pokemon.”  


“I, personally, don’t have pokemon. But my parents have their pokemon from their island challenge.”  


“And yet they don’t let you go on your own adventure.”  


“C’est la guerre.”  


“But still, just the other day I swear I saw one of the legendary birds. You could’ve been there.”  


“No, you did not.”  


“I fucking swear, I’m not even lying. I saw Articuno while I was surfing on Route Twenty. There was a level of frost lying on top of the water.”  


“Lying headass.” Sage rolled her eyes, “Next time, send a picture.”  


“Already on it.” It was incredibly blurry that you could hardly tell it was a picture of a pokemon, the only visible part of the picture was the rolling tide the supposed legendary was flying over. “Bye. You can hardly tell its a Pokemon, but I swear its Articuno.”  


“Sure.”  


“But seriously, I gotta go. I see my colleague close by.”  


“Bye.” With that, Sage was by herself again, in her room with her face melded into the pink, plush skin of her slowpoke doll. She was jealous. If Sage had to describe Marina with a vocabulary word from one of her college exam study booklets, it would be sedulous, diligent and dedicated. On the other hand, Sage would describe herself as indolent, lazy. She wanted to be like Marina, who had her shit together and who did not have to be confined to her house. But she knew she was never going to be like Marina, judging by the fact that she chose to lay in her bed envying teenagers vlogging their own journeys instead of studying for her college entrance exams.  


Sage always found reasons to blame her torpor upon others. Mainly she blamed her parents for not letting her go outside of Cerulean City and not giving her enough trust to even go on a journey in the first place. Watching all of her friends leave her home and alone for months on end must have had some developmental impact on her, at least that’s what she believes. She did not have any pokemon to keep her company either. While her parents kept their pokemon from their trainer days, those pokemon never exited the family PC. Sage did enjoy solitude, but sometimes the feeling of loneliness was overbearing. But c’est la guerre.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon nor the canon characters used in this story, but I do own the original characters.


End file.
